


In the Night

by HarryPotterBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Nightmares, post azkaban, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

Sirius shot up, breaths coming out in loud gasps like he had been underwater for a long time. He clutched the blankets in a death-like grip, his knuckles turning white. He stared, his eyes unseeing, into the semi-darkness of the bedroom. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, the sound reverberating in his ears. Remus sat up, wrapping his arms around Sirius gently, tucking his head under his chin. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair gently, “It’s okay; you’re safe. Everything’s alright” Remus whispered, his voice sounding too loud in the silence. 

Sirius slowly unclenched his hands from the blankets, his breathing quieting. He wrapped his arms around himself, leaning his face into Remus’ shoulder. Remus mumbled into his ear, “It’s alright, I’m here, I’m right here”.

“Don’t leave” Sirius croaked out, his voice cracking.

“I’m not going anywhere” Remus murmured, rubbing circles on his back. Sirius’ heart stopped beating so erratically, his arms falling to his sides.

“...Sorry” Sirius breathed, his voice sounding weak and broken.

“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault. Besides, you’ve been looking after me my whole life, it’s my turn to look after you” Remus soothed.

“I don’t need looking after” Sirius said stubbornly. Remus smiled softly into Sirius’ hair, 

“Of course not, dear” Sirius huffed but gently slid his arms around Remus’ waist. Remus squeezed him gently, reassuringly. “Do you want to try and get some more sleep?” Sirius’ breath hitched and he clutched Remus harder, shaking his head furiously. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to” Remus quickly assured. He ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair and kissed him softly on the top of his head. He knew Sirius wouldn’t want to talk about his nightmare so they sat in silence for a moment until Sirius spoke again, “Moony?” he asked nervously, his voice trembling slightly. Remus could feel him clench his jaw a few times, likely to control his emotions. “Yes?” he asked.

“Do you still love me?” he whispered, sounding small and far away.

“Forever and always” he guaranteed. Sirius sighed softly and held Remus tighter. They sat there in the dimness, the only sound their breaths, until sunrise. Sirius untangled himself from Remus and stumbled out of the room as Remus watched him from the bed with tired eyes.


End file.
